Plague
by IcePrincess777
Summary: Sequel to Tomorrow Comes Today and second in the series Death Is Never the End. Stan comes back, this time as something Nny can't kill with a knife. The sixth and final chapter is up!
1. Rebirth

Plague (sequel to Tomorrow Comes Today First of all, I don't own most of these characters with the exception of Stan. *sniff* Why do I get the stupid jock and Jhonen gets all the cool characters? This is the sequel to Tomorrow Comes Today, so I would recommend reading that first. This was written in a two week period as opposed to two and a half months for the first story, so it's not as long or as good. But at least I'm getting credit for it in English...if my teacher can tolerate either one. But that's another story. This is the second story in the "Death is Never the End" Series. There will probably be a third one after this that has just begun in terms of the writing process. No, my writing process is writing and then editing when I type. Yay for laziness.  
"Stanley Spedowski? Wake up you pathetic little moron." He noticed that he seemed to be floating on cool air and opened his eyes to see the swirling gray marble sky along with the silhouette or some very irritated looking woman. A puff of black confetti rained down on him and the memories flooded back. He remembered being brutally tortured by a homicidal maniac, but nothing after that. "Congratulations. You've managed to screw up so bad that neither Heaven nor Hell wants you."  
"Then where am I? And where am I going?"  
"You're in Limbo, realm of reincarnation. Time goes by faster down here, so it's been a few months since you died. Now hurry up and choose what you want to go back as, I have to get back to work cleaning up the dump in front of Heaven's gates."  
"Anything that lets me get back at Johnny! I know! I could be a tiger! But do tigers even live near him? Or I could be another homicidal maniac except better than him! But then I would annoy the crap out of myself and kill myself before I kill him."  
"Make up your mind already!!!"  
"Fine then. I'll be a virus or something."  
"There are countless viruses! Could you be any less specific?!"  
"Yeah. I could have just said that I wanted to be a tiny thing."  
"Can't you take sarcasm?"  
"Oh yeah. No fair using mind tricks! I want to be really contagious and make people have exploding polka dots! I want to be Cooties!!!" The woman, whose nametag read "Elize" suddenly dropped to the dark swirling ground while laughing so hard she almost choked. Or she would have if she wasn't already dead.  
"Cooties?! Grow up! You can be a contagious disease with spots on the skin, but they can't explode."  
"Aww. So what am I?"  
"A strain of smallpox that very few know about. It's almost always fatal and you can possess your victims and control almost everything they do. We made you a little stronger than the other ones so we won't see you again for a while. But remember, if you go on another killing spree like you did last time without regard for who deserves it, you're going straight to the haunted house chamber in Hell whether they want you or not."  
******************************************************************  
"Nny, you've been dialing and then hanging up for the past hour. Just talk to her already."  
"Why do you have to keep talking to me? I thought I got rid of you the last time I died."  
  
"No. I'm not sure if you ever will be rid of me. And I still talk because you need contact with someone. It's either me or her. And there's only so much you can say to yourself in the third person." Nny was distracted talking to yet another one of his inner voices, so he forgot to hang up the phone so he wouldn't have to face talking to Devi again. It wasn't always like this. They used to have a very nice relationship. They had talked for months in the bookshop where she worked in about any imaginable topic. Everything was going great. That is, until their first date. For Devi, it was the best one she had ever been on. That wasn't saying much considering her last date had gotten diarrhea in the middle of a crowded restaurant. But looking at the stars and down off a cliff onto the countless sprinkling of lights that were the only things visible in the twilight was better than either of them could have previously hoped for.  
When they got back to Nny's house, the situation inverted itself as his voices told him to "immortalize the moment" before it got worse on its own. He tried to kill Devi so all he would remember about her was this night, but the got away and had hated him ever since. He tried to apologize over the phone a few months later, but a simple apology wasn't enough for months of being afraid that any minute he could come back to finish what he couldn't that night. Nny wasn't sure why he was calling now even. But there was still that ringing on the other end.  
"Hello. Gooey Earl's Garage. Do dis be an overhaul of should we just puke on your car?"  
  
"Uh..Devi? Is that you?"  
".....Johnny? Why the hell are you calling me?! I thought I told you to leave me alone! Geeze! Every time I try to move on and convince myself that you're not out there stalking me you do something! WHY?!" Nny wanted to tell her the real answer. But he knew how she would respond to that. "You can't even answer me? Why do you bother calling if you never say anything by yourself? Is your tape recorder not working again?!" The dial tone rang, indicating she had hung up.  
She grabbed some suitcases and paintings near the door, locked her apartment and drove to the airport. 


	2. Two Weeks Earlier

Chapter 2: Two Weeks  
Earlier  
  
The world was spinning before Tim's eyes as he tried desperately not to  
regurgitate the contents of his stomach.  
  
"Awww...hangover. That's the last time I drink Listerine for the alcohol  
content." He took the garbage out to the sidewalk, then staggered in back  
in the direction of his house. Or at least he thought he was. For his  
house, there was an awful lot of people in labcoats and biohazard suits.  
His room wasn't THAT messy. Maybe if he got some of the iced coffee he got  
yesterday would help.  
  
He spotted a refrigerator on the other side of the room, walked over,  
opened the door and took out the first thing he felt. It was a little  
slightly green vial labeled "Variola Virus, Unidentified Strain".  
  
"Must be a new soda." He took a drink and noticed that it didn't really  
taste like any soda, but was too hung over to care. And all the scientists  
did was give him weird looks. Some security.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Five minutes earlier.  
  
Stan awakened in freezing cold and complete darkness. He was also a bit  
smaller than in his last body. And then, there was light. He saw a skinny,  
pale, spiky blue haired teen with glazed over eyes and breath that probably  
would have smelled like alcohol if Stan still had a nose. Then the kid  
grabbed the container Stan was in and the next thing he saw was the insides  
of his mouth. Normally the trip down the beginning of the digestive track  
would have sickened him beyond expression, but germs were used to this sort  
of thing. He found one of the two tubes leading from the mouth to the nose  
and went up.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Two weeks later (again).  
  
"Now let's see what I can do. Hey! Host! Do you know where a guy named  
Johnny lives?"  
  
"What? Why am I talking to myself? Man, I knew I shouldn't have drank that  
Listerine, but it never made voices in my head talk to me before."  
  
"But I'm a special voice."  
  
"Why do you want me to find Johnny? I've been trying to stalk him myself  
for a while but can never find him. What makes you think I will because you  
told me to?"  
  
"Can I at least tell you to watch out for that car?"  
  
"Huh? AAAHHHHH!!!!" Tim fell to the pavement and only opened his eyes when  
he was partially under a gray car. It stopped and he saw two black, steel  
toed boots walk around and a familiar face look under the car.  
  
"Are you okay? Sorry, I've been a little preoccupied lately."  
  
"Hey! I know you!"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Johnny C! I've been trying to find you for months! Can I have your  
autograph?!"  
  
"If you're the reincarnation of Jimmy, stay still. I have to run over you  
again."  
  
"No! I'm not Jimmy! I'm Tim! And I'm your biggest living fan besides all  
the psychotic fangirls who want to do unspeakably horrible things to you!  
And I haven't copied your killing styles! Yet."  
  
"Normally I would run you over about 100 times and drain your blood until  
you turn blue and die, then drop your rotting corpse on a pep rally, but I  
don't have the time for that right now. Just get out of the road before  
another driver does it for me." Nny got back in the car, which moved  
further along the road before stopping at an intersection.  
  
"Tim? Your stalking capabilities might come in handy. Go ahead and follow  
him."  
  
"YAAYYYY!!!!"  
  
Tim ran to the intersection but the light turned green before he could get  
to Nny's car. So he jumped onto a truck that was following him. Then onto a  
car, and another one, and another one until he came to a minivan with a  
five year olds' soccer team inside who watched in awe as Tim jumped from  
one car to the next in a gross display of fan obsession gone horribly  
wrong.  
  
"Look! It's Spider Man!"  
  
"No dummy! It's Superman!"  
  
"Nuh uh!! It's Wonder Woman!"  
  
"Yeah! Go Wonder Woman!" Tim finally latched onto the back bumper of Nny's  
car. Nny didn't notice, as he thought it might be the remains of a  
cheerleader he ran over last week. Why must guts be so hard to get out of  
tire treads? The soccer team turned left and Nny took a sharp right turn  
that sent Tim flying into a pile of luggage.  
  
"Quick! Get up! Find him!" Stan was audibly frustrated at having missed  
another chance at getting rid of his mortal enemy because his underlings  
couldn't work fast enough. But then again a drunken teen with a hacking  
cough couldn't be expected to do much. Or so they thought. 


	3. Squeaking Dolls and Airports

Chapter 3: Airports, Stalkers and Squeaking  
Dolls  
  
Nny had previously thought it was impossible for this multitude of people  
to assemble in one place. But he wasn't really one to judge. How could he  
possibly pick out Devi from the throngs of almost identical gray business  
suits preparing for some far away meeting or Hawaiian shirts anxious for a  
vacation somewhere warm? At least she looked like an individual which would  
make this a little less difficult.  
  
"Look for the purple hair and possibly the scary friend with the squeaking  
doll.", he reminded himself. Devi hadn't known, but Nny had always been  
watching her. He had seen Devi's newest attempts at dating gone horribly  
wrong and even assisted in one. He chuckled to himself as he recalled the  
look on a date she had taken to a haunted house's face when he saw a  
guillotine "accidentally" come down on his head. He was reluctant to cause  
Devi even more trauma than he already had, but it was the only fit  
punishment in his eyes for an ape that called himself a man that made out  
with a waitress while his date was in the bathroom.  
  
His eyes scanned the airport wall and came upon a missing person poster. It  
had a picture of Stanley Spedowski, the one that almost got away. It was  
kind of complicated and something that Nny wasn't even sure he understood.  
He caught Stan in front of the high school with his friends, calling him a  
gay freak. He killed Stan's friends and took him to the basement to deal  
with later. But Nny got in a car accident that night and Stan escaped the  
next day with no one there to stop him. Ten years later when Nny came back  
from the afterlife, Stan had just about taken over the world and was  
planning to kill everyone like Nny, everyone who was different. He was  
stopped and Johnny awoke to find himself alive and still at the scene of  
the car accident. That was months ago and he still wasn't sure whether it  
was real or not. But there was something on the poster that just didn't  
seem right. Stan's age was 25?! But he was in high school! And with the  
recovered memory from the dream he wasn't sure was real, he was eleven when  
Nny was a teenager. Or at least he thought he was a teenager then.  
  
Johnny wasn't paying attention to where he was going, so he walked right  
into someone. Nny's eye twitched as they dropped their trademark squeaking  
doll on the floor, then picked it up and started talking to it.  
  
"Are you okay Spooky?"  
  
"*squeak squeak*"  
  
"Are you okay sir?" Nny took a few seconds to answer as he was not used to  
people talking to him other than to insult him.  
  
"Yes, I think. Do I know you?"  
  
"Not that I remember. But my name's Tenna! And this is Spooky! Who are  
you?"  
  
"My name is Johnny, but you can call me Nny."  
  
"Oh, so you're that homicidal maniac that Devi went out with! You don't  
seem so bad as long as you're not murdering people and stuff! Are you going  
to kill me?"  
  
"No..you haven't done anything to deserve it. .Yet."  
  
"You're scaring Spooky."  
  
"*squeak*"  
  
"Anyway, do you know where Devi is? I don't know if I can actually do it,  
but I just wanted to try to apologize."  
  
"I think you're a little late. I think her plane just took off." He looked  
out the window and onto the runway where the tail lights of an airplane  
blinked further and further away in the sunset.  
  
"You know what I said about not having annoyed me yet?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You are. Since I'm sure this was a mistake, I'm going to give you until  
the count of ten before I decapitate you with my foot. One..two..three..."  
  
"I really should be going now. It's been nice meeting you! Uh, she's going  
to Boston in case you wanted to know!" Tenna ran as fast as she could for  
the door to what she thought was the woman's room, but was really some sort  
of interrogation room.  
  
"Ms. Marsh, we've been waiting for ten minutes already. We found this thing  
in Fligh 666's luggage and we suspect that he might have been trying to  
infect the passengers with his weird rash thing." In the chair was a very  
nervous looking blue haired kid with what looked like a horrendous case of  
acne. Except it didn't cover just his face and he was scratching it every  
few seconds.  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"Tim Cyanna. Who are you and why am I here?"  
  
"I'm not Ms. Marsh or whoever, but this is fun anyway! Apparently you're  
here because you were coughing and rubbing your rash all over the bags. Now  
were you? Talk to Spooky!" The doll squeaked and Tim scratched his zit  
rash.  
  
"Well, the voice in my head, his name is Stan and I just got him two weeks  
ago, told me to give everyone germs. I got here on the back of Johnny's car  
and landed in the luggage. Then some nice people in uniforms dragged me  
here. Can I have some water? Stan likes to make my temperature go up."  
  
"Okay..maybe you should get some help. Have you been drinking? Your breath  
smells like Listerine. Shouldn't he get some help Spooky?"  
  
"Can I go now? I need to get Nny before he leaves."  
  
"Okay. I think Nny's following Devi to Boston if that's any help. And by  
the way, you need to get out more!" Tim ran out the door and down the  
hallway to find the next flight to Boston. He assumed that Nny would be  
following Devi, but wanted to get around paying for a ticket. So he got  
back in the luggage and in with a flight labeled to go to his destination.  
  
Tenna was interrogating another unsuspecting person on what their favorite  
color was when another one ran into the room, panting.  
  
"So what's YOUR favorite color?!"  
  
"What?! Where is the blue haired kid that was in here before?!"  
  
"He went to go chase his obsession at the command of an inner voice named  
Stan."  
  
"WHY DID YOU LET HIM DO THAT?! HE HAS SMALLPOX AND HE WAS TRYING TO SPREAD  
IT THROUGH THE LUGGAGE!!!"  
  
"So that's why he had that weird zit rash?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"I think he was going to Boston to follow Johnny who was following.OH NO!!  
DEVI!! She was on the flight with the stuff he landed in! When is the next  
flight to Boston?"  
  
"There isn't one. The airport's closed until we're sure there are no new  
cases. Logan too. And by the way, YOU'RE FIRED!!"  
  
"Fine. I don't even work here." 


	4. More Stuff Happens

Chapter 4: Final Infection  
Devi picked up her bag at Logan airport and walked to the exit. Except  
there was yellow police tape blocking it off. A sign on the door read "THE  
AIRPORT HAS BEEN QUARANTINED DUE TO A POSSIBLE SMALLPOX OUTBREAK."  
  
"What?!" she thought to herself. "Why does this stuff always happen to  
me?!" But then a voice she didn't recognize replied.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with that jerk Johnny you've  
been hanging out with."  
  
"What? Who are you? And why are you talking from inside my head? How do you  
know Johnny?"  
  
"I'm Stan. And I'm a virus. A mutant strain of smallpox if my memory still  
works. And Johnny killed me in a past life."  
  
"But what do you want with me?"  
  
"Nny has a little plan. He's going to come here and try to apologize. If  
you don't accept, I expect him to get very depressed. I know if he dies  
again, he won't come back. All the more reason for him to end it for the  
last time."  
  
"I would want him to do that, but then I don't. I want him out of my way  
forever. But there's something that won't let me. No. I won't help you."  
  
"You will. You'll see." A beep came from her pocket. She took out her cell  
phone and saw it was a payphone from the airport she left.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Devi? Okay, don't pick up your bag! Some crazy kid named Tim coughed on it  
while he was chasing Johnny and he has smallpox and he says that a voice  
named Stan told him to do it and Nny is probably going to go there  
and..Devi? Are you there?" It wasn't willingly, but Devi dropped her phone  
and walked away.  
  
There was supposedly some vaccination thing going on, but Nny had some  
memory of already having received one. He knew it wasn't chronologically  
possible because of his age. Or what he thought his age was before reading  
the missing person poster. But he didn't have time to think about that now.  
So he just went straight to the exit, guarded by two inept police officers  
having a smoke. As if this wasn't annoying enough, one of them asked if he  
had another cigarette after theirs went out. When Nny said he didn't smoke,  
they laughed and commented to their friend "Skinny freaks don't smoke?" Nny  
stared for a few seconds, hoping they would start to use their brains again  
before he had to make them.  
  
"I was going to just go and save my rage for that idiotic Tim, but I know  
I'll have plenty left over for him anyway." They didn't seem to pick up on  
what he was saying because they kept laughing. That is until they were  
being strangled with their own intestines. "Your disgusting habits would  
have let you kill yourselves eventually. I just thought I would speed up  
the process." Surprisingly, there was no one else out there to stop him as  
he got into his car and drove in the direction of Logan Airport. Or the  
direction he thought it was in.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"The worms crawl in, the worms crawl out. In your stomach and out your  
snout. Your eyes fall out, your face turns green. And your drool looks like  
shaving cream!" Pepito was making everyone on the bus sick again with his  
rendition of "Sickening Horrors from Beyond the Grave, the Musical" while  
Squee, who recently escaped from the Crazy House after one of the dream  
analysis patients killed all of the doctors and then set it on fire. He  
looked kind of familiar, but Squee was too busy running to ask for his  
name. He was sitting quietly, trying not to vomit out any vital organs. And  
he was looking at Melanie again. He was far too young to see anyone in a  
romantic way, but she seemed nice and would probably make a good friend.  
The traffic had slowed almost to a complete stop going around a highway  
under construction that was supposed to be finished five years ago.  
  
"Some Big Dig. Where do they keep the shovels?" Squee turned around and saw  
Melanie, a little girl with dark hair and eyes the color of that really  
fake looking chestnut hair dye that old men on TV used. It looked repulsing  
as a hair color, but eyes have a way of making any color look more  
brilliant and captivating than any rainbow.  
  
"It's on the front of the sleeping cow thing."  
  
"You mean the bulldozer?"  
  
"Yeah! That thing! Wasn't this supposed to be finished five years ago?"  
  
"It was. But Pepito said his dad, Satan, bribed the construction workers  
with jelly beans."  
  
"Oh! I never heard that story before! All I heard was my mommy yelling  
about the government and saying they were high on Mary someone. I can't  
remember her last name." The teacher Ms.Bitters stood..or floated, no one's  
really sure if she's human or not, in the front of the bus.  
  
"Due to the possible smallpox outbreak at Logan Airport, traffic has been  
re-routed as to delay your imminent DOOM by microscopic pathogens, eating  
at your flesh and skin and preparing you to rot in a shallow grave for all  
eternity! So in other words it will take a while to get to the Aquarium. I  
hope you brought snacks because all I brought was Skittles. And they  
expired."  
  
Squee wondered where Nny was. He hadn't seen him for a while and was  
starting to think he moved away. He said he was going to do that, but still  
left creepy drawings in Squee's room. Just as long as Nny didn't hurt any  
of his friends at the Aquarium.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Nny. You're lost." The voices in his head were bothering him again. He had  
just about given up at being rid of them although they never ceased to  
annoy him and manipulate his emotions. "Why don't you just stop and ask for  
directions?"  
  
"I'm not lost."  
  
"Really? That's the third time we've passed that two headed cow jumping  
into the ocean."  
  
"The sun is rising over there. At least I got to the right ocean."  
  
"There are hundreds of miles of Atlantic coastline. You could be in Florida  
for all you know."  
  
"No, it's too cold here."  
  
"Cold? It's 50 degrees in early spring. You just don't want to get out and  
ask for directions. You should probably stop now."  
  
"I'm not stopping."  
  
"No, not for that."  
  
"No."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"No."  
  
"Car!!"  
  
Nny looked ahead and stopped only a few inches away from the back bumper of  
a 60s multicolored van that was last in a long line of traffic. A sign over  
the highway read "Boston ahead, Logan Airport right, Aquarium left". Nny  
waited as patiently as possible for a few minutes, but his attention span  
was never the longest. The traffic wasn't going anywhere. He turned right,  
not noticing the several roadblocks he knocked over.  
  
"Odd." He thought as he pulled into the parking garage. "There's no planes  
taking off." The doors were barred so he went in a floor level window in  
one of the bathrooms. A little old lady came out of one of the stalls. She  
obviously was having some vision problems.  
  
"My you do look wacky young lady. Oh dear, I should stop smoking tampons."  
He was about to do unspeakably horrible things with her spleen when he  
almost stepped on a cell phone with Devi's number on it.  
  
"Do you know whose this is?"  
  
"Yes. Another wacky looking girl has been in here all night. She was  
itching a rash on her arms and kept talking to someone named Stan. On crack  
if you ask me."  
  
"Look, I'm not in the best mood right now. Either you get out of the  
bathroom now, or I kill you in ways you can't even imagine."  
  
"Oooh. Someone has PMS." She finally left after hobbling out of the  
bathroom with a long string of toilet paper stuck to her shoe. 


	5. Stan's Revenge

Chapter 5: Stan's Revenge  
  
"Johnny's right out there? This is going to be easier than I thought." Devi's head was swimming in confusion. A voice named Stan who hated Nny even more than she did? Was this just another version of Sickness? No, Sickness was different. She was almost equally as destructive, but different. Sickness had never been able to control her physically. Her hand slid the lock of the bathroom stall open and she peered out and to the opposite wall. Nny wasn't there, but she could hear him opening doors to the left, looking for her. "This is it." She could hear Stan talking and feel him control her, but couldn't do anything about either one of them. Nny was getting closer, it sounded like there were only a few door remaining between them.  
  
"What are you going to do?" she tried to ask Stan. She didn't know if that would get a response, or if she even wanted to know the answer. But she couldn't do anything else. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.  
  
"I'm going to get my revenge." Devi didn't know exactly what that meant, but it didn't sound like anything pleasant.  
  
The door to the stall opened and Stan made her lunge out and pin Nny to the ground.  
  
"Breathe on him! Breathe on him!" Stan shouted from the depths of her mind. But for once she resisted. She pulled herself off and away from him.  
  
"Devi? Are you okay?"  
  
"DON'T COME NEAR ME!!!"  
  
"But why? What's wrong? I just wanted to apologize."  
  
"JUST DON'T!! I don't know what's wrong with me. But there's something in me that wants to hurt you. Some voice in my head that calls himself Stan? I don't know how, but it has something to do with the bags with smallpox on them. And."  
  
"And what?"  
  
Stan had taken over once again. "So we meet again Johnny. You thought you got rid of me the first two times, didn't you?"  
  
"Stan? But how are you in Devi? How did you come back as something well..not quite human?"  
  
"The idiots that run Heaven and Hell didn't want me. So I got sent back as smallpox, a new strain that can possess its victims. They said not to go on another killing spree like last time, but if I infect enough people I can never die. I was able to hack into your little girlfriend's memory and see that her little sister Melanie, and presumably that pathetic little Squee friend of yours are going on a field trip near here. To the Aquarium? I guess I'll be going now to slowly torture the two remaining victims." Stan made Devi jump up to get out of the open window. "Oh, by the way. You've probably been infected by talking to me. I should be able to possess you within a few hours." She jumped out the window, but Nny never heard her hit the ground. Outside the window she was still nowhere to be seen. The cell phone rang again on the ground. Nny picked it up, hesitantly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Devi? Are you there? You sound.odd." It was Devi's scary friend with the squeaking doll, otherwise known as Tenna.  
  
"No. This isn't Devi. It's Johnny. I just found Devi and she said she was possessed by someone named Stan. I know him from.somewhere. I know this is all my fault and he only wanted to get me. And I think he did, the virus should set in soon. I really should go now, he's planning on getting Devi's sister and my friend too."  
  
"But what could you have done that would make him want to do this?! It's not like just a few people will be infected!"  
  
"That's the thing. He wanted to get me, but knowing him he'll get everyone else he can too."  
  
Nny looked out the window again and saw Devi jumping on the back of a car behind a school bus. A closer look would reveal that Squee and Melanie were sitting in one of the front seats. Then something REALLY unexpected happened. Tim came staggering in through the door before collapsing on the ground at Nny's feet. His rash thing had only gotten worse and now looked like gigantic zits that wouldn't fade or pop. The sweat he was covered in despite the relatively cool temperature outside indicated that he had a high fever. There were also stamps from several airports as far away as London and Tokyo. Apparently that plane wasn't going to Boston on the first flight.  
  
"Stan stopped speaking to me, but I know he's still there. I feel like that Listerine never wore off. I can't even see straight! Why am I here again? Oh yeah. Nny! I can't remember why I wanted to talk to you, but I know I wanted to."  
  
"Stan told you? No need to, I'm already infected. But will you please let me go now? I need to stop him before he gets Squee."  
  
"Jump on the cars, it's how I followed you. Hehehe. use the force!" Nny backed away and out the window to do the only thing he could think of, use the force.  
  
"May the forks be under you." Those were Tim's last words before finally expiring from a disease that had sickened him for almost three weeks. 


	6. The End of the Beginning

Chapter 6: The End of the Beginning  
  
Soon after Nny latched onto the back of a car, the once sluggish traffic sped up as the bus and the next few cars turned right off the highway. Devi saw him and jumped two cars toward him and onto the same 60s van he was behind earlier. Nny leaped ahead on the same van so he was facing her.  
  
"Why don't you just give up you wacky little freak? You know you can't stop me without hurting one of your friends, not to mention yourself. I'm almost powerful enough to possess you and control you. Soon enough you'll be nothing more than a pile of rotting flesh like your stalker, Tim. Not that you aren't that low already."  
  
"But why are you doing this? You have me! That's what you wanted! But you've unleashed something that even you can't control! You can barely keep track of three victims, never mind the hundreds or thousands that your disease could spread to!"  
  
"I'm doing this to get rid of all you "different" people. You're so annoying! Why can't you be just like everyone else?! We're better than you anyway!" Then it occurred to Nny. Why didn't he think of it before? The dream had proved to be more of a prophecy, as his plan would once again require him and maybe a few others to die. But still, there might always be the swan disguised as an ugly duckling in the group of doomed individuals it would require.  
  
"Okay. If everyone like you is better than everyone else, prove it. I'll make a deal with you. In this van there is a football team that looks like your clones. If you leave Devi and infect all of them, treat them the same as you would treat any other host. If they live, you live. If they die, you will die with them because they won't be able to infect anyone else. Are you in? Or are you too chicken to follow through?" Nny hated the thought of using reverse psychology. But it was his only option.  
  
"I'm not a coward! You are soooo going down for that!!" He made Devi climb down inot the van through an opening in the top. He made sure everyone inside was infected, then left her. One of the players got confused, pushed the steering wheel and drove the van through the guard rail on the side of the highway and off a cliff, into the ocean full of water that couldn't have been warmer than the high 30s. Nny knew that this time he probably wouldn't be allowed to come back. But it was what he had wanted all along. He never wanted to live. The dream truly was a prophecy because not only did he recover memories from his past, but also one he didn't quite understand. It didn't fit anywhere in his past, so he had never fully been able to comprehend it until it started to become reality. He realized that he had seen this all before in the dream along with a flood of memories from his past. He wondered why he could see things into the future from the past, but didn't have time to think about that.  
  
"Wait! Devi!" he thought. Below him he saw the van sinking deeper into the ocean. He saw the football team swim to the surface and dove down to pull Devi from the front seat. On the cold, wet sand, Devi still wasn't moving. He checked her pulse and felt only a faint heartbeat. He saw that the football players would soon die along with Stan. But so would he. Nny welcomed it, as he knew now that if the vision came to him of ever talking to Devi again, it would show only more rejection. Nny knew that wherever he was going, the same things that tormented him now would continue in some way. "Oh dear. Out of all the places to die, could I at least have had some way to let someone know my thoughts?" Back in his mind, he saw a memory of a much younger version of him writing his name in the sand. "Of course." He picked up a stick and wrote in the beach by far the most important thing he had learned throughout all his journeys through Heaven and Hell and everything in between.  
  
"Death is never the end." 


End file.
